Full Circle
by spiritofthefaerie
Summary: Dave and Santana are struggling with coming to terms with themselves, while Kurt is just trying to make his sham of a relationship work. Told from alternating perspectives of the three characters, we follow them as they work things out.


**Authors Note: This was originally only supposed to be Santana's story. Then I wrote this and if I decide to continue it, it'll be in alternating perspectives of Santana, Dave and Kurt.**

As I stood in line at the Lima Bean, I kept my eyes trained on the cute barista behind the counter but my ears? They were open. You didn't become the biggest bitch at school by staying out of people's business. No, you had to claw, smack and blackmail your way to the top; something I was fully adept at.

People like Quinn Fabray just didn't get it. She wanted to be at the top more than anything but she just didn't give _enough_. Her emphasis was too much on guys and not enough on ruling. Sure, I've been through my fair share of guys but how many relationships have I actually had? Not many. Rachel Berry on the other hand has all kinds of potential. Yeah she goes through relationships like too but outside that she does thing the right way. Sending Rainbow or whatever her hippy ass name was to ensure her spot as top dog in Glee? _Genius. _I'm kind of jealous I didn't think of that move myself. If she would just expand her holy reign of terror to the whole school, my HBIC status might be revoked. Thankfully, Berry was too focused on dominating the Broadway industry… And Finnocence.

Anyways, the point is I was tuning in for blackmail material when I heard Kurt badgering Karofsky to come out. So Babydoll knew then. Interesting. They really had to be more careful, you never knew when someone could be listening in. With a smirk, I snatched up my latte and took a sip. It was creamy and delicious with the idea amount of hazelnut. Perfect. I allowed my eyes to close in content just for a second, before snapping "My coffee is _burnt_. I understand that it's hard to care in this hick town and that your life will probably amount to nothing. But next time you make my order, you better make sure you do it correctly."

After a full refund (hey, it was five bucks) and assurances that it would never happen again, I walked over, plopping into the chair opposite of Dave. "Hey lady boys," I said as I peeled away the wrapper of my complimentary muffin ( what can I say? I'm good).

Karofsky's reaction was typical. Paling of the skin, the slouching down in the seat and hiding behind his cup of coffee. Kurt on the other hand squared his shoulders, giving me his best bitch face. "Unless there's more than one of me Satan.. Excuse me, Santana." Cause that hurt my feelings so much. Get some new material Hummel. "That sentiment should be singular. There's only one 'lady boy,' as you so eloquently put it, at this table." His look dared me to argue back, arms crossed defiantly over his chest. Jesus fucking christ, for someone who was just insisting that Dave come out he was awfully protective of him.

"Look here.."

"She knows." Both Kurt and I whipped our heads towards the jock. He had a funny look on his face as he eyed Kurt, not even glancing at me. It looked like he had gas pains. Gross. "Since the beginning of spring."

Kurt was beaming. Literally sunshine sprouting from every orifice. If he stood up there would probably be a huge beam of light radiating from his ass. "You told someone? Oh. Dave that's a big step! I'm proud of you!" He reached out, squeezing Dave's hand and this pleased look crossed the jock's face and… Oh fuck. I had to swing back a huge gulp of coffee to keep the news to myself, no point in wasting good material. He definitely wasn't having gas pains. That would be preferable actually. But no. Dave Karofsky has a crush on Kurt Hummel. How freakin _adorable_. And I mean that in the worst way possible. Seriously, I think I'm going to need an antacid to combat all this fluff. You would never catch a look like that on my face, it's disgusting.

But Dave didn't tell me, I realize. I used my powers of excellence to figure him out. I'm about ready to chime in ( I haven't said anything good this whole conversation) when I realize Dave is already explaining. And he doesn't even mention that I'm, y' know… Lebanese. Okay maybe he's cooler than I give him credit for.

Kurt's still excited and I kind of want to strangle him when he starts talking again. "But this is perfect Dave! Three people know already!" Wait, _three_? Oh, of course. If Hummel knows then obviously his little boy toy does too. I never told Britt. Just throwing that out there. "What's a few more? And we're starting a PFLAG chapter. There was never a better time to come out!" Strike that. Hummel needs to shut his pretty little mouth a fores I end him.

I don't know why the Lady thinks everyone will have it as easy as he did. Just because his journey out of Narnia was peachy fucking keen, doesn't mean there won't be bad guys out there waiting for the rest of us. _We don't all have a Burt Hummel in our life, princess._ Dave seems to be thinking the same exact thing and I've apparently missed a lot while I was berating Kurt in my head. They're glaring angrily at each other, faces flushed, neither one appearing to want to back down. Yay, cat fight! This is more like it. Leaning back, I pop another piece of my pastry in my mouth, ready to enjoy the show. Nothing like a gay fight in the middle of a coffee shop to make you feel alive.

"That's all I ever fucking hear from you," Dave is saying in this deep, scary ( well it would be scary if I were afraid of anything) voice. I have to lean in so I don't miss a word, all the time, mentally cheering him on. _Tell that closetphobe! Show him we refuse to back down, come out, whatever. We refuse!_ "I'm not ready to come out and it's not fair that you keep pressuring me."

"You'll feel better once you do," Kurt argues. Yup, it's all rainbows and butterflies in your world, huh Hummel? Nothing bad ever happens to you because you're a fucking unicorn and you shit flowers. "I know from experience Dave… It gets better."

He grabs for Dave's hand once again but the jock yanks back, obviously over his little love-struck moment. Good. Four for you Glenn Coco! ( Next time Britts tries to convince me to watch Mean Girls, I must refuse). "No Fancy, you don't know. You don't get that everyone already knew about you. 'The gay kid is gay.' Big fucking surprise. You had nothing to lose when you came out besides the weight of the world. Sorry for saying this but you had no friends, no status, no nothing." Damn he is preaching to the choir. Can I get an amen? "Things couldn't of got worse for you. Shit can get a whole lot worse from my side of things." _Amen_.

Seems like a nerve has been hit as Hummel grabs his stuff up. "Friends accept you for who you are David, not who you pretend to be. The way I see it, the only friends you have are Santana and me." The jock starts to say something but Kurt silences him with a simple hand gesture. "I was right last November. You're nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are." I can't help but think he's waiting for a specific reaction because he just _stands_ there, staring at Dave and ruining what could have been an awesome dramatic exit.

Doesn't seem like Dave is giving him what he wants though. His face just falls flat. I swear it's like someone just murdered his fucking dog. Almost identical to the look Britts made when Artie told her she was stupid (which I still wants to end him for). Crushed. Seeing he's not getting whatever it was he wanted, Kurt huffs as he looks down at us. "It takes a real wimp to hide who they are from the world," and storms away muttering something about bloody Hufflepuffs. Okay; what is a Hufflepuff, why are they bloody and why do I get the feeling Lady wasn't addressing only Dave with that final statement?

I start to ask if he's said anything about me but Karofsky is already out of his seat, heading for the door. That leaves me completely and utterly alone. If I'm honest with myself though, being alone is an all too common situation for me. And I can't help wondering if my entire life is going to be like this.


End file.
